


Milk and Cookies

by Processpending



Series: A Mister, A Mistress and a God [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Frostpudding, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Weight Gain, chubby loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Processpending/pseuds/Processpending
Summary: Tom's working late, which leaves his husband, Loki, and you, their pregnant wife to fill the hours. What happens when Tom comes home early to find you and Loki having a little snack?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: A Mister, A Mistress and a God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553257
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Milk and Cookies

Tom was working late which meant it was just you and Loki, never a problem as you two had fallen into your own routine. You were on the couch, hands roaming over your swollen stomach, the babes within fighting for space against the delicious dinner you and Loki had made. 

You were careful not to dislodge the tower of Oreos Loki had stacked on the crest of your belly, he was getting rather good at getting quite a few to balance. “Uunh.” You watch his perfect lips pursed around your nipple, sucking the milk from your swollen breasts, your fingers tangling in his hair. You weren’t sure if he would have any room after dinner, but you were grateful he did when you’d started leaking. 

Loki’s tongue darts out, teasing your erect nipple before he plucks two cookies from the stack, a hum of pleasure as he chews. His lips are back on your nipple, hand stroking the inside of your thigh, teasing you. 

Which is how neither of you hear the door open until his voice startles you both.

“So this is what happens when I leave you two alone.” Your head had been tipped back, resting on the couch but now snaps forward, Tom standing just inside the livingroom admiring the scene before him. Out of the corner of your eye you see Loki’s flushed pink, from embarrassment or being caught, you’re not sure.

“Thought the shoot was running late?” You frown at yourself for the ridiculous question, it sounds like something a spouse would say when they’ve been caught with a mister. Except your spouse knows about your mister; it’s his mister too.

“It did, but if I’d known this is what I would be missing I would’ve skipped it.” You hadn’t realized it’d gotten so late, though it did make sense considering lasagna wasn’t exactly a quick dish to make. 

Tom crosses the room eyes roaming over the tank top and sleeping shorts you have on before moving to Loki, worn skinny jeans tucked under his swollen stomach, his too small shirt riding up to reveal pale skin.

“So this is what’s making your belly so big.” Tom hums, guiding Loki’s shirt up off the swell, hands skimming over the taught curve. Tom turns a predatory smile on you, his gaze dropping to your exposed breasts, the left one starting to dribble milk.

“Looks like you’re not done yet,” Tom turns back to Loki, pressing his hands into the god’s stomach, “And you’ve got a little room left.” Tom’s head drop, his flicking tongue teasing Loki’s belly button, the god’s hips bucking in response, the human’s name gasped from his lips. 

Loki’s head rolls to look at you, eyeing the achingly swollen breast, milk beading up on the nipple, want in his eyes as he licks his lips.

You carefully shift, moving the cookies before you turn on your side, pressing your twin heavy belly into the side of his, you feel Tom’s hand ghost over the side appreciatively. You resettle the cookies on the side of your belly, the tower wobbling as the twins protest the shifting. You offer your breast, green eyes rolling up to meet yours as his lips wrap around the nipple and begin sucking once more.

Your eyes flutter closed when Tom slips his hand between your thighs, stroking your heated folds through the thin fabric you lose all sense beside the feeling of Loki’s lips and Tom’s hand. 

Just as you think insanity will set in if you’re teased much longer Loki releases your nipple with a pop and a groan, hands roaming his swollen stomach. You reach over, adding your hand to Tom’s and Loki’s, finding it drum tight, even your gentle pressure elicits a low keen from Loki, his head tipped back as he takes sips of air. 

You turn to Tom, want and need clear in the pout upon your face and with a smile that promises to fulfill your every desire he rises, offering you a hand that you use to pull yourself up turning to admire the trapped god before you. Loki’s shirt is pushed up, his stretched stomach on full display, his hands caressing the bowed sides, fingers barely trailing as though he fears anymore pressure would be too much. 

“Come on my greedy god.” Tom coaxes and Loki opens his eyes to find his lovers standing before him, wanting him even in his debauched state. Loki eyes you, your hands supporting your heavy belly, shirt still rucked up before turning to Tom.

“I’m not greedy.” The haughty tone loses its effect as he pants the words, stomach pressing on his lungs, but Tom lets him pretend all the same.

“Well _I_ am. And we want you both.” Loki’s mouth curls into a smile at. The muscles in Tom’s arms stand out as he hauls the engorged god up, keeping a steadying hand on him as Loki struggles to find his balance. 

You start to head for the bedroom, casting a look over your shoulder you see Loki waddling along behind you, both hands cradling his heavy stomach, Tom watching the both of you, lust glazing his eyes. 

Once inside the bedroom you stop next to the bed, wanting to undress and be undressed. Sensing your desired intentions Loki steps around to face you, bellies pressed together you lean forward and slip the shirt over his head, as soon as the material is gone he draws you in for a kiss, hand tangling in your hair, his other flicks your sensitive nipple. You gasp in surprise, his tongue slipping in your open mouth, he tastes sweet, milk and cookies. 

Tom is behind Loki, hands brushing his long hair to the side, kisses pressed into his neck where it meets shoulder before they continue down, stroking the length of his arms before they caress his stomach. 

Loki shivers under the touch, Tom dropping to his knees behind him, taking the god’s pants with him until he’s standing bare. You nip Loki’s lip, drawing him in for another kiss as Tom presses himself flush against Loki’s back, his hand brushing the tender underside of his stomach as he takes the god’s length in his hand. 

“I need you inside me. I need you both inside me.” You say the magic words.

Tom releases Loki, you two turning to undress the man. Loki’s nimble fingers work at the fastenings holding Tom’s pants while you divest him of his shirt, his hands skimming over your sensitive breasts. 

Once Tom is naked as well, Loki moves onto the bed, propping himself up against the headboard he admires the sight before him. You hadn’t realized Loki stripped you until you're crawling up the bed towards him, the bed sheets cool against your belly. 

You force Loki’s legs wider, settling yourself between them you take his length in your mouth, teasing him inch for inch. Your tongue swirls around the velvet softness, soft sucks pulling bucks and moans from him. You feel Tom’s hands on your hips, his fingers slipping inside you, opening you as your cum slides down your thighs.

“Someone’s ready.” Tom teases, you hum, mouth full of god. You suck harder when Tom slams into you, burying his entirety in you in one smooth motion, Loki arcing beneath you. 

Tom sets a smooth rhythm that feels wonderful and you could go all night but you know just what to say.

“Belly’s too big babe.” With those words you pull Loki’s hand from your breast, moving it to the underside of his belly in a command. His other hand joins and he hefts his heavy belly out of your way. You take his full length, holding it deep within your throat, little sucks at the base sending shivers through him. You feel Tom’s orgasm building, by now you know just how to work Loki and as one they release inside you, the thought of all their cum filling you again sends an orgasm wracking through your body. 

“Plug.” You murmur into the room. Gentle hands ease you onto your side, you drift in a dreamy haze bliss, breaths coming slow and long. You feel a warm cloth clean the little cum that’s dribbled out before nimble fingers slide a plug into place inside you, you smile blinking hazily at Loki as Tom settles behind you, pressing himself the length of you, hand coming to join Loki’s on rubbing your belly.

“Gonna put another baby in me.” You purr, half kidding half hoping. 

“Not tonight love, you’re already fit to bursting.” Tom’s low voice fills your ear, his hand sweeping the expanse of your belly.

“As soon as they’re born, we’ll have another night just like this, we’ll fill you again and again until there’s no doubt you’ll be heavy with child once more.” Loki’s promise sends shivers down you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have other pieces in this series, dealing with Loki getting chubby and being insecure, life after you have the twins. Let me know if I should post them
> 
> As always, thoughts, comments and random outbursts greatly appreciated!


End file.
